


It's Getting Late

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: A missing scene at the end of S2 E11—Dead Air





	It's Getting Late

The last notes died away, his hands lingering over the keys as they gazed into each others eyes. He leaned into her, their bodies pressed together, side by side on the little upholstered bench.

“One more song?” she asked, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“It’s getting late,” he replied.

“Yes. I guess it is.”

She sighed, plunking out a few discordant notes on the piano. His words bringing to mind, intentionally or not, one verse of the song they hadn’t actually sung:

 

> _“It's getting late and while I wait_  
>  _My poor heart aches on_  
>  _Why keep the brakes on?_  
>  _Let's misbehave”_

She walked him to the door. The other guests were all gone. She could hear faint sounds as Mr. Butler finished the cleaning up in the kitchen, but other than that, the house was quiet.

She helped him into his coat, running her hands slowly over the front to smooth non-existent wrinkles. He reached over her shoulder to retrieve his hat. When she looked up, his eyes were shaded by the brim, but there was a softness in them. A pit dropped into her stomach and began to smolder.

“Do you think a time will come when you might, Jack?” She asked.

“Might what?”

“Misbehave.”

A tilt of his head. A small, playful smirk.

The smoldering heat moved lower and became a blaze .

“When that time comes, Miss Fisher, you will be the first to know.”


End file.
